Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles that may be used on such track sets may either be self-propelled or non-powered. In order to move a non-powered toy vehicle around the track, a non-powered vehicle may be propelled by an external source or moved by hand. Regardless, in order to increase the play value of toy vehicle track sets, various track amusement features and accessories have been added to toy vehicle track sets. For example, track features, such as stunt devices or elements, including loops, jumps, collision intersections, etc., and track accessories, such as gates, rails, buildings, stations, bridges, etc. have been included in track sets to increase the play value of the track sets.
Additionally, toy vehicle track sets, such as toy train track sets, are typically built to grow with a child, insofar as a track set may initially be configured as a simple oval track and grow to include many pathways, bridges, tunnels, and various accessories. In order to allow the track to be reconfigured, any track pieces or sections included in a track set may include male and female connections to enable the track pieces or sections to mate, such that the track pieces are interchangeable. Similarly, any toy vehicles, such as toy trains, may also include male and female connections to allow different toy vehicles to be linked together as desired to form different toy vehicle configurations. However, while individual toy vehicle track set accessories and toy vehicles may increase the play value of a toy vehicle track set as it is reconfigured, the accessories themselves are typically not reconfigurable to provide multiple track features or stunt elements. Accordingly, a track set, track portion, or accessory that is reconfigurable to provide multiple toy vehicle track features is desired.